


Otherworldly Attraction

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Durarara!!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Arguing, Deceased Alois Trancy, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, Flirting, Foreign Language, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Overprotective, Parkour, Possessive Behavior, Russian character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Shizuo, Izaya and (Y/N) were transported into the fictional world of Black Butler! There, the Russian beauty has four other men fall for her, all of supernatural origin. Now, the two Japanese men have other competition than just the two of them!





	Otherworldly Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> In this, Sebastian spared Claude instead of killing him and Ciel is still a demon.

Sebastian was doing his duties when there was a loud crash. Claude went to investigate, Sebastian following him, in case he tried anything, even if he didn't do anything suspicious ever since he started working here, with nowhere else to go. 

Outside, there was a shout of 'IZAAAAAAAYAAAAAAA!' causing the two demon butlers to race outside, where a blonde man in a uniform was throwing tree trunks at a ravenette man wearing a fur-trimmed coat.

Off to the side, stood a (H/C) woman wearing a rather unusual [outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/aa/c3/a9/aac3a94d1c825b63b73cec49f5a2bc98--school-outfits-work-outfits.jpg), watching with uninterested (E/C) eyes, as if this happened all the time.

Beside her leg sat a large [cat](https://orig00.deviantart.net/6fc2/f/2018/043/7/3/screen_shot_2018_02_12_at_11_45_46_am_by_spiritanimalsrule-dc2yjnu.png)(pretend he is actual cat) with a scar over his left eye and wearing a scarlet collar lined with dog teeth and cat teeth.

Sebastian cleared his throat, causing all the fighting to stop.

The demon nearly jumped back at the copper red eyes of the ravenette, he almost mistook the abnormally talented human for a demon with those dodging skills and unusual eyes.

"We hate to break up this fight, but you are trespassing. Please leave.", Claude spoke for the momentarily startled Sebastian.

"Is problem. We do not know where we are.", the woman spoke Japanese with a Russian accent, the cat beside her rubbing against her legs, glaring at the two demons with its icy eyes.

"How did you get here?", Sebastian asked, taking his eyes off the mean-looking animal.

The blonde man dropped the tree trunk he was holding and approached the woman, wrapping an arm around her shoulders protectively.

The ravenette came over and wrapped an arm around the woman's waist, both of the men ignoring their rivalry to keep close to the Russian female.

"We don't know. I was patrolling the streets of Ikebukuro when all of the sudden I was knocked out. Next thing I know, I'm waking up here, next to the goddamn flea.", the blonde growled in Japanese, glaring at the ravenette who smirked.

"Ikebukuro? I take it you two are from there?", Claude interrogated, honey-colored eyes flicking between the blonde and the ravenette.

"And what were you doing?", Sebastian asked the ravenette, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I was spying on some of my lovely humans when I received a blow to the head. Next thing I know, I'm waking up to Shizu-chan holding a large rock in his hands, trying to smash me before I came to. He failed.", the ravenette chuckled, speaking in English, grinning at 'Shizu-chan' who began growling, letting go of the Russian.

"How many times have I told you?! Speaking in English doesn't cover up the fact you called me 'Shizu-chan'! My name is Shizuo Heiwajima, get it right!", Shizu-cha-I mean, Shizuo yelled, snarling at the irritating ravenette.

"And you are from Russia, miss?", Claude asked, raising a brow as her eyes hardened.

"Not for 2 years. I move to Ikebukuro, away from gangs. I was walking home with Raven when I fall, surroundings going dark.", she replied emotionlessly, picking up the large cat.

"Is this Raven? If so, he has a rather gorgeous coat.", Sebastian gushed over the cat's pelt, freezing when the cat snarled humanly.

"Piss off, ya bloody British wanker!", 'Raven' snarled in English, causing the Japanese ravenette to burst out laughing hysterically, making Shizuo and the girl look at him in confusion, they obviously didn't speak English like the ravenette or the talking cat.

"I-I beg your pardon?", Sebastian asked, reeling back in shock as the cat spat at him angrily.

"I said, piss off, ya pitiable cunt, before I claw ya face off!", Raven was rude no doubt.

"Ignore him. Would you like to introduce yourselves?", Claude asked, rolling his eyes as Sebastian sat in an emotional corner.

"As you probably heard, I'm Shizuo Heiwajima.", Shizuo re-introduced himself.

"I am Izaya Orihara.", the ravenette exhaled, wiping a tear away from his eye as his laughter died down.

"(Y/N) (L/N). Is pleasure meeting you.", the woman holding Raven responded, the cat himself calming down.

"I'm Raven, it is a wonderful pleasure to meet you.", Raven spoke in Japanese.

"I am Claude Faustus and the idiot back there is Sebastian Michaelis. If you follow us, we'll take you to the young Lord, Ciel Phantomhive.", Claude introduced himself and his colleague before leading the mysterious group into the manor, dragging a sulking Sebastian behind him.

Things were going to change around here, that's for sure. 


End file.
